


Ending Up Here

by orphan_account



Series: Before We Turn Back [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels Are Known, M/M, No Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 21:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13796415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Dean watches as Emery takes the toy out of her sister's hands. Her eyes glow green and she sets it on fire and the tosses it on the floor. June begins to scream and Dean rolls his eyes.Ugh.





	Ending Up Here

**Author's Note:**

> The second part of this series just short and sweet (and also unbeta'd)

Dean watches as Emery takes the toy out of her sister's hands. Her eyes glow green and she sets it on fire and the tosses it on the floor. June begins to scream and Dean rolls his eyes.

“Hey _you_. We don't do that”, Dean says. as he picks her she swings her hands still glowing green and burns Dean's arm.

 _Shit_ ow Emery giggles. Dean glares. He can't believe he created this monstrous toddler. Cas pointed out she’s exactly like Dean and Dean didn’t know what to say, because he 100% right.

“You _ma’am_ we don't that you're in timeout” and puts Emery in the behind the plastic baby fence they keep in the living room.

Emery screams and Dean sees June smiling at her sister now. She doesn't set anything on fire though she sits happily to be alone and sticks a toy in her mouth.

 _At least one of them is goodish_. Dean says

He's supposed to wean them. They've tried but its gets hard when Dean is around most of the time. Emery raises her arms and cries. Dean sighs he can't win here. He feeds her and she is quiet. Dean sighs.

June walks over to him now and babbles to him. He pretends to listen but has already half asleep. Cas gets home shortly after and both babies trample Dean in an attempt to get to the angel. June waddles and falls several times and Dean picks her up instead.

They're worried about her. Since she she was born not breathing. She stumbles, doesn't talk much, and also is cross eyed. The nerves rattle Dean to his core.

Dean blames himself. The doctors say because he delivered her on his knees gravity made the cord tangling worse.still had he not rushed it's possible he wouldn't have known for longer about the cord.

He sighs as Castiel puts both kids down for a nap,


End file.
